


Connected

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blackmail, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Ultron, Human Vision, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, pointless humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman who work's for a strip club to pay off debts. A strip club owner's son who want's out. The owner who blackmail's for control. A CEO who keeps his relationship hidden. The soldier who loves him. The stripper who supports her baby girl. The stripper dating a lawyer. And a CEO's assistant fucking a basic stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet Witch and Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be writing this. I took a break from writing fanfic for a bit but I'm really happy to be writing again. 
> 
> I also did actual research for this. I hope it was accurate.

Wanda looked her hair and makeup over in the mirror. She was wearing a red bra, a black mini skirt, red fishnet tights and red heels. Her hair was curled and in it was this red crown type thing that she didn’t know how to describe. There was a color theme. It was her first night and she was nervous beyond belief. Luckily she only had one dance and it was the last one.

“Look at you,” Wanda turned. Natasha, one of her fellow dancers, was leaning against the wall. “Your first night and already you're the closer. Ultron must really like you.”

“Excuse me?” Wanda became confused. “What do you mean?”

“Aww your'e so innocent.” Natasha stepped off the wall her heels clicking as she walked closer to Wanda. “You don’t know? The last dancer tends to make the most of the night. Even more than the one’s who do the lap dances.”

“Oh.” Wanda stared at the ground she really didn’t know what else to say to that.

“Yep. There’s a waiting list for the last dance, but he never goes in order so most us are lucky if we get on once a month. So don’t be shocked if you get a few nasty looks from the other girls.”

“Widow,” Another dancer, Janet, popped her head through the changing room door. “You’re on in five.”

“Gotcha Wasp.” Natasha replied. One thing that Wanda noticed was the difference between rehearsal, off time, and when the show was on was what the dancers called each other. Off time meant real names. Rehearsal was a mix of both, and show time was always the titles.

Natasha walked towards the door but turned her head quickly towards Wanda. “Good luck tonight.” And with that she left.

Wanda stared at herself in the mirror, her nerves increasing. She really didn't want to be here. But she couldn't find any other job and she had bills to pay and loans to pay off. What else was she supposed to do.

"Scarlet Witch," Jean, Phoenix, called into the room. "You're next."

"OK." Wanda adjusted her head piece one last time, then got up to follow Jean out the door and down the hall. Her nerves continued to shake, she barely paid attention to her surroundings. She walked right into Jean as they stopped at the curtain. Jean turned to give her a dirty look. “Sorry.”

Jean ignored her. “Go on right after you hear your name announced, dance, get paid and then walk off. We’re closing as soon as you're done.” Jean walked away before Wanda could thank her.

“Our final dancer of the night,” She heard Ultron announce into the microphone. “Please welcome for the first time, the Scarlet Witch!”

Wanda took a deep breath and walked on stage.

-

Vision hated working at the strip club. He never understood why he had to. He was twenty five, he shouldn’t even be living with his dad anymore. But since his dad was paying for his college, those were the rules. Do everything he says or scrape by on his own.

One of those rules was to be the bartender at the strip club at least once a week. Something about wanting him to go into the family business (even though Ultron was the one to origianlly start it), but Vision just thought it was so he would save money on having to pay one bartender for a full week. Also to mentally scar him.

His father, Ultron, was the owner. He was also the announcer for all the dancer’s. In all honesty hearing his father announce sexy dancers in some kind of weird voice made Vision want to gag.

“Our final dancer of the night,” Ultron announced into the microphone. “Please welcome for the first time, the Scarlet Witch!”

As the music played Vision didn’t even bother looking at the girl on stage. He poured the men their drinks and thanked god it was the last dance. When the music, was over there was a large cheer from the crowd. She must have been really good.


	2. Steve and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally name these chapters after whose problems were introducing.

Tony looked himself over in the mirror. No, he thought, the suit is too much. He changed out of it and put his t-shirt and jeans. No too little. He was about to change again when his A.I. voice rang through the room.

“Sir,” JARVIS said. “Captain Rogers is in the elevator right now.”

“Thanks JARVIS,” Tony said. “Next time give me an earlier warning.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony changed once again as quickly as possible, this time into slacks, a white button up and a blazer. Perfect. He just thought Steve would also think so.

-

Steve walked into Stark tower. He had just gotten back from a short tour in the middle east. He was gone only a month but being away from Tony felt like forever for him. He couldn’t wait to get up to the top floor and see his boyfriend.

Steve walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. “Welcome home Captain Rogers.” JARVIS said.

“Thanks JARVIS,” Steve replied as exhaustion almost took over his entire body. “Tell Tony I’m here.”

“I was just about to sir.” Steve nodded. 

He rode the rest of the way in silence, not even bothering to stop at his apartment to drop off his bag. The apartment was really over there for looks. Stark tower had a few apartment floors meant for Stark employees and Tony’s friends. It was how they had been able to keep their relationship a secret for so long.

The elevator reached the their penthouse. Steve stepped out of the elevator to see Tony sitting on the couch holding a glass of wine eying Steve.

“Well hello there handsome,” Tony said seductively. Steve smiled as dropped his bag down beside him. He made his way over to Tony and kissed him on the lips. It was deep and long. “Did you miss me Tony asked when they finally pulled apart.

“More than you realize.” Steve sat on the couch beside Tony. Tony quickly handed Steve the second glass filled with wine. “So, where’s Peter?” Steve asked as he took a sip of the wine.

"He has a sleepover at Osborne's, so its just me and you tonight."

"Good." Steve gave Tony a predatory smile and began kissing him all once again. They both quickly discarded their glasses as the kisses became more heated.

-

“Did you see her go?” Jean asked. It was just after closing when all the men had left and the floor was cleaned up. All the girls were in the changing room getting out of their costumes and into real clothing.

“Who?” Natasha asked.

“That new girl.” Jean replied. 

“You mean Wanda?”

“I’ve never seen anyone dance like that.”

“Not good enough to get the boss's son to look up.” Janet said.

“Nothing could get him to look our way.” Patricia said. “He’s desensitized to the whole thing.”

“He wouldn’t even if he wanted to,” Bobbi said as she finished wiping off all her make-up. “You know the rules.”

“No dating the strippers,” All the girls stopped talking. Ultron had walked in. He commanded a controlling presence with nothing but his voice. He scared half the girls to death. “But you all already knew that.”

“Yes sir,” Natasha said quietly. She was the only one who Ultron didn’t one hundred percent scare. “We were only joking around.”

“You better have been. You know what happens to the girls who break my rules.” The dancers shuddered. “But I didn’t come here to scare you all. I’m looking for Wanda. Where is she.”

“She said she needed to make a call.” Janet said.

“Thank you.” Ultron began to leave. “My boys will be around in a few to get my share for the night.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from all the girls when he left.

“I feel sorry for Wanda,” Bobbi said.

“Why?” Jean asked.

“He’s favoring her.”

-

“I can’t believe you got a job as a stripper!” Pietro yelled at her through the phone.

“Please stop yelling you’ll attract the guards,” Wanda said. “You can’t end up in solitary confinement again.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m freaking over the fact that my baby sister’s a stripper.” He wasn’t yelling but anger was easily still there.

“First of all you are only twelve minutes older than me. Second what else was I supposed to do? No place was hiring and I need to pay off my loans as well as your lawyer. This job brings in a lot of money.”

“Yeah, the lawyer that did jack shit and overcharged us. Couldn’t you work someplace where you could use your degree?”

“I can’t find anyplace. Believe me I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t have too.”

“Please be careful. I can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.” I was then that she saw Ultron walking down towards her at the end of the hallway. “I have to go now.”

“Alright. Be safe my little Ana.”

“You too Mateo.” She ended the call on her phone just as Ultron arrived at her. She pulled the envelope that held his part of her money. “Here is your money.” She handed him the envelope.

“Thank you,” Ultron said as he took the envelope. “I was worried you were going to leave with it all.”

“No I just needed to call my brother,” Wanda wasn’t sure why but the owner made her feel uncomfortable. But she guesses it would be the same for any strip club owner. “Well I better be off.” She was about to head towards the exit, but Ultron stopped her.

“Has anyone ever told you, you have the most adorable little accent,” Wanda turned her head away, he was making her feel even more uncomfortable. “But I guess you have. Before you leave I want to go over the rules.”

“OK.” Wanda said quickly.

“There’s only three that I really want you to know. Rule one you seem to have a grasp on. Giving me my share at the end of the night. Rule two. Don’t arrive any later than an hour before opening, or you’ll pay double than what you normally pay that night. Rule three, and this is the important one, you are not allowed anywhere near my son unless I allow him to do so. Understood.”

Wanda nodded. She was about to ask who his son was but the man gave off a presence to fear.

“Then we’ll get along just fine.” He opened the envelope and began counting the money. When he was don he took out a small wad. “It seems you’ve overpaid.” He gave her the cash and walked off.

Wanda made her way towards the exit practically running. When she let out into the cold winter air she was able to let out her breath.

“You seem terrified.” Wanda turned towards the voice. Behind her leaning against the wall was a man around her age. He was tall with blond hair and stunning eyes.

“I was just talking with the owner,” she said between pants.

“Yeah he’ll do that to people,” He said. Wanda laughed slightly.

“So you work here?” She didn’t know why she asked. She really shouldn’t be talking to men she didn’t know in the dead of night in a strip club parking lot. Even if they were cute.

“Just once a week I bar tend.” He answered. “I probably see the owner more than anyone though.”

“Must be rough to see a man like that more than his regular employees.”

“It’s still barely more than they do see him though.”She smiled at him. He stuck out his hand. “Vision.”

She grabbed his hand. “Wanda.” They shook. Both hands lingered longer than they meant to but eventually dropped.

“So, do you want me to walk you to your car or would that be weird.”

“No. But I don’t know if I should trust the stranger I met in the parking lot in the middle of the night.”

“Point taken. So I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah see ya.”

With that Wanda headed towards her car, feeling a little better than when she left the club.


	3. Janet

Why didn't I tell her I was the boss's son, Vision thought as he headed home. Everytime a girl at the club found out that he was the owner’s son they would immediately ignore him and walk on glass around him. He knew his dad radiated fear but he wished the excess didn’t spread to him.

“You seem awfully quiet,” Ultron said. His dad wouldn’t let him drive anywhere so he was always stuck driving with him.

Vision chose to ignore his father, instead focusing on the road ahead, thinking of Wanda. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t get her off his mind. They had a two minute conversation. That was it.

“You should respond when I talk to you,” Ultron said through gritted teeth.

“Yes because our conversations are so engaging,” Vision replied. He really shouldn’t mouth off, but he also really hates his dad.

Choosing to ignore the last comment Ultron continued. “I won’t be home tomorrow I have to head into the city. Stuff to help the business.”

“That’s nice.” They sat in silence the rest of the ride home.

-

Janet stepped off the bus and walked to her apartment in the cool night air. She lived in a two bedroom apartment that was pretty decent. The only reason she could afford it was because of her ex-husband's pays for it. Something as consolation for having to raise a baby all on her own as well as paying for everything else.

She got to her apartment and unlocked the door.

“Hey Janet,” The babysitter, Kitty, said. “I put Hope to bed an hour ago.”

“Thank’s Kitty.” Janet replied. She got out her wallet and paid the girl for her trouble. “See ya.”

“See ya.” Kitty grabbed her stuff and left for her own apartment a few floors up.

Janet walked to her daughter’s room. She was sleeping quietly in her crib, only letting out the occasionally tiny snore. Janet smiled and pet the babies head. Her tiny little angel. The only real thing that gave her any hope at all in this world.

-

Natasha opened the door to her apartment quietly. She didn’t need to wake her boyfriend, especially with his hearing.

“I’m not asleep so you don’t have to be so quiet.” Matt said. Nat smiled. It was practically annoying that he knew what she was thinking all the time. She made her way to the couch where he was sitting leaning over paperwork.

“Case keeping you up?” She asked.

“I’m trying to find a loophole in this contract.” He replied as his hands ran over the dots on the page.

“Maybe I can help. You know how good I am at finding things.” She took the written copy of the work from the coffee table.

“Unless you can stop a major company from destroying eighty people’s living space, I don’t think you can.” She knew he was tired when he gave off a vibe of giving up a case.

“You need to sleep on it. You can’t focus on a case when you're tired.” She took the papers from his hands and placed them on the table. She took the Dark glasses off his face and stood up. “Bed.” She pulled at his hand and he followed.

Matt laid on his back as Nat lay on his chest the steady breathing calming her. “How was work?” Matt asked her.

“You’re asking me now? As I try to sleep?” Nat asked lazily.

“Well I didn’t ask you when you got home. So how was it?” Matt asked again.

Nat sighed. “We got a new girl.”

“You sound upset.”

“He’s favoring her.”

“Crap.” He knew what that meant. “I still feel like we should be able to take him to court for something.”

“No, don’t bother. The girl can take care of herself.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Trust me, I can tell.”

-

Tony woke to the feeling of something warm and heavy curled around him. He then remembered that Steve came home last night and smiled. As he turned to face him Steve let out a grunt that signaled that he was awake.

“Mornin’ soldier,” Tony said as he pressed a light kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve moaned into the kiss. He then began to kiss Tony’s neck. “Just as eager this morning.”

“You have no idea.” Steve said between kisses. Tony arched into each kiss barely suppressing moans. His arousal growing, especially when Steve began to bite his neck.

It was at that moment that Tony’s phone began to vibrate. He sighed and reached for the phone looking at the caller ID. His assistant, Clint, was calling. It must be important if he was calling this early.

“Cap, I love what you’re doing but I have to get this.” Steve gave a few more quick kisses to his neck and shoulder then stopped. Tony answered the phone. “Barton nice of you to call this early. But whatever you’re calling about can’t it wait an hour.” He quickly glanced at Steve’s shirtless body. “Maybe two?”

“It’s your brother sir,” Clint replied. “He’s in your office.”

Tony froze. Crap. “I’ll be right there.” Tony hung up the phone.

“He’s here isn’t he?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. Steve knew how stressed Tony’s brother made him. He climbed up so that he was level with Tony’s face and gave him a comforting kiss. Tony smiled. “How’d I get so lucky to land a guy like you?”

“You have a good friend who knew me.” Steve said.

“That’s right. I should really thank Rhodey for getting me laid the last five years.” Tony joked. Steve slapped his arm playfully. Tony loved these moments where they could be themselves and not have to worry about anything else. Too bad they didn’t last forever. “I’m gonna get ready.” Tony got out of bed and made his way towards the adjoined bathroom. “See ya in a few.”

“See ya.” Steve replied still lying on the bed. Tony closed the door, started the shower and stepped in. When Tony was done getting ready he stepped out of the bedroom and headed towards the elevator.

“You gonna eat first?” There Steve stood in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his sweatpants, holding a cup of coffee to go and a plate of french toast.

“You just want me to stay longer,” Tony began walking over towards Steve taking the coffee from his hands as well as a slice of the toast.

“Well that’s not entirely a lie,” Tony bit into the toast.

“You little trickster. First you’re making me eat good food, then you're standing here in all your muscled glory so that I’m distracted by you even more.”

“The second part was unintentional.” Tony smiled.

“Peter’s going to be back at one so be decent looking by then.” He then gave the soldier a kiss on the lips, that lasted longer than he meant to. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Tony took his coffee and his food with him as he headed towards the elevator.

-

When he arrived at the bottom floor of Stark industries the first thing he noticed was Chavez standing besides Barton near the entrance to the elevator.

“You didn’t have to call her Barton,” Tony said to Clint. “I can take care of myself.”

“The last time your brother was here it ended with you nearly dislocating your shoulder,” Chavez said. “I’m here to make sure he doesn’t try anything like that again.”

“I know, but still, that won’t happen this time.” All three of them stepped into the elevator as it headed to the top floor.

“Yes but only because Chavez is here,” Clint insisted. “Besides sir, we both know you're not very good at keeping promises about not trying to kill you brother.”

“How long has he been here?”

“Only half an hour,” Clint replied. "He hasn’t caused any trouble as far as we can tell.” The elevator reached the top floor. They entered into the short hallway before Tony’s office.

“Alright I’ll see what he wants this time.” Tony walked down the hall to the entrance of his office. “Barton wait outside. Chavez don’t kill him.” They both nodded. Tony entered his office.

His brother sat in the chair behind Tony’s desk. “Hello Tony.” He smiled maliciously as he said it.

“Hello Ultron.”


	4. Starbucks

Vision woke the next morning to find his father gone, just like he said he would be. He made his way towards the kitchen for breakfast. It was only ten and he didn't have class till four so he was pretty much free, especially with his father gone. He began to search the kitchen for something somewhat edible. He found nothing. Guess he was eating out.

-

Wanda placed the rest of the groceries in the back of her car. She got an early start this morning and was able to get almost everything done before noon. She hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. It gave a start then died.

"Come on you piece of junk," she turned the ignition again. Luckily the car started this time. She drove out of the grocery store parking lot. She proceeded to drive towards her lawyers office to pay off part of the bill.

She arrived at Harry Leland's office, money in her purse. She entered the building and climbed to the top floor.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist outside his office asked.

“Yes, I’m here to turn in a payment.” Wanda replied, opening her purse.

“Name please?”

“Wanda Maximoff.”

“Please wait here for a moment.” The receptionist got up and walked into Mr. Leland’s office.

Wanda sat down in one of the chairs besides the door. She waited for the receptionist to tell her what to do. It was almost half an hour before the door to the man’s office opened again.

“Ms. Maximoff, come in,” Mr. Leland said. Wanda got up and followed him into his office. She took a seat from the chair sitting opposite his desk. “You're here to pay off your debt?”

“Part of it.” She replied. She pulled out the envelope filled with her money and handed it to him. He opened it and began counting through all the bills.

“Might I ask how you got this money. Last time we talked you were unemployed.”

“I got a job recently.”

“Now this job will help pay off your debt? As well as the interest?”

“The interest?”

“Oh you didn’t know?” He put the money in a drawer in his desk then walked around his desk so that he was leaning against it. He was wearing a conniving smile. “The longer you take to pay off your debt your payment goes up by a certain percentage.”

“I know what interest is. There was nothing in the contract about it.”

“Well it was implied.” Wanda was furious. How dare this man trick her. She got up from her seat and began to storm out of the room. “I’ll have my receptionist call you about next month’s payment.” Wanda slammed the door behind her, wishing the glass had broken when she had done so.

-

“Please get out of my chair.” Tony told his brother.

Although Ultron was older than Tony, when their father, Howard Stark, had died he had left the decision of who should run the company after him to a board of shareholders hand picked himself to ultimately decide who was fit. Ultron had been through so many scandals and arrests when Howard was alive, that he was left with just an inheritance while Tony was given complete control of the company.

“Is that any way to talk to your favorite brother,” Ultron smiled. He got up though and moved to the front of the desk. He looked at Chavez. “Hello Ms. Chavez.” Chavez ignored him, her arms crossed and hands in fists.

“What do you want this time Ultron?” Tony made his way over to his desk and sat in his chair. Ultron turned to face him.

“You know what I want.” Money. He always wanted money.

“Does your strip club not make you enough.”

“Yes but I grew up in luxury. I've grown accustomed to that way of living. I need more than the business can provide.”

“No. I’m finally putting my foot down on this one. I’m not giving you anymore. I’m paying for your son’s college, which I would have done anyway, he’s a good kid. I helped you out of your legal troubles and I helped fix you business when it was going bankrupt. I’m done. Especially if you want it just because you want it. My patience ends with that.”

“You really want to test me on this. How do you think the board would feel if they knew about Captain Rogers.” Tony fealt his throat close up. He tried to swallow down his nerves but couldn't. 

The board could change their minds on who ran the company at any time, in case Tony did something worse than Ultron’s ever done. Many of its members were also extremely homophobic. Ultron happened to have been at the right place at the right time and ended up with a picture of Tony and Steve kissing. That was what made Tony give in.

“How much do you want?” Ultron gave him the amount. Tony gritted his teeth as he wrote the check and handed it to his brother.

“Pleasure doing business with you little brother.” He pocketed the check and began to walk away. He stopped at Chavez. “Ms. Chavez.” He smiled at her. She ignored him again. With that he left.

“One day I’m going to punch that man in the face,” Chavez said.

“One day I’m going to let you.” Tony replied. He got up from a desk and poured himself a drink.

-

Wanda lay her head against the top of her car. “Stupid, Stupid, Stupid,” she repeated over and over again. How could she have been so stupid as to not even consider interest. She should have thought of it. Now she was going to probably going to end up working at the strip club even longer.

“You know calling it stupid isn’t going to get the car to start.” Wanda turned to the voice behind her. It was Vision. “Wanda?”

“Hey Vision,” She replied.

“I seriously had no idea it was you when I said that,” Vision said.

“I figured.” There was a silent pause.

“So what’s so stupid. I’m kind of assuming it’s your car.”

“No not the car, just me.”

“Do you want to get some coffee and talk about it.” Wanda considered his offer. Well he didn’t seem like he was going to kill her in a back alley.

“Sure why not.” They smiled at each other as the two began to walk.

“I just realized that it seems kind of weird that I was there at the same time you were.”

“You weren’t following me were you.” She joked. But if he was seriously following her she was running back to her car.

“No, I live a few blocks down so I normally walk past it on my way to starbucks.”

“A few blocks away is the rich part of town.” Realization hit her. “You live in the rich part of town.”

“My dad lives there. He just makes me live there, while he pays for my college.”

“Wow must be awful to live in a place where you're guaranteed safety and don’t have to worry about which bill is the most important.”

“Point taken.” Vision stopped for a moment, and Wanda stopped with him. “We just passed the coffee place.”

Wanda looked back. About two buildings down was the starbucks. She chuckled. “We have.”

They turned to walk back and the went into the shop. They both ordered their coffee’s. Vision insisted on paying for hers and when their orders were ready they sat at one of the booths.

“So what’s a rich guy doing working the bar at a strip club?” Wanda asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“The most simple answer is my dad’s making me.”

“Why?”

“He enjoys torturing me.”

“Wow must be so torturous to get to see half naked women for free.”

“I personally think I have become desensitized to the whole thing.” He took a long sip of his coffee.

“So why the strip club? To me it sounds like your dad could make you work anywhere as long as he’s paying for your college.”

“I don’t really know. But you seem to be asking a lot of questions about me, when I barely know anything about you. So what was so stupid that you were banging your head against the top of your car?”

“Ok, I was not banging my head against the top of my car. I was banging my head against my arms while they were on top of my car.” Vision laughed and she smiled back. She paused before she continued. “I ran into some trouble with my lawyer.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Money trouble.”

“Ah yes, the worst kind. Or so I hear.” She smiled at him again. “But why do you need a lawyer? Unless that’s to personnel.”

“No, its fine. He’s really my brother’s lawyer, and since he can’t pay him, I’m stuck doing it.” She hadn’t looked him in the eye’s as she said this. “Look at me dumping my problems on you only after the second time we met.”

“Well I dumped my daddy issues on you so I think we’re even.” She looked up at him. When she did a nervous flutter settled in her stomach.

“I-I should probably go,” she stammered. “I still have groceries in my car.”

“Right, you probably should.” She stood up and he stood up at the same time. “I’ll call you.”

Wanda was shocked but not upset about that. “You better.” With that she walked out the door.

-

As soon as she walked out the door he realized something: he didn’t have her number. “Crap,” He said under his breath. He was so stupid.

The tiny bell over the store jingled and Wanda had come quickly running back in and right up to him.

“I just realized,” she said somewhat out of breath. “You don’t have my number.”

“I kinda realized that too.” Vision replied. He took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to her. She punched in her number and gave it back to him.

“I expect a call a soon as possible,” Wanda said as she began to leave.

“You will,” He called as she smiled at him as she left.

-

Wanda was about a block away from her car when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. She answered.

“Hello?” She said.

“You said to call as soon as possible.” She smiled at the sound of Vision’s voice.

“I was hoping you would have called sooner.”

-

A car sat on the opposite side of the street. The man inside was watching Wanda, a phone pressed to his ear.

“Hello.” A man said on the other end.

“Sir, one of your girls was seen out with your son.” The man said.

Ultron sighed. “Which one?”

“The new one, sir.”

“Does she know who he is?”

“Probably not.”

“Keep an eye on her. I want to see what they do next.”

“Yes sir.” The call ended.


	5. Peter Parker

“What did he want this time?” Steve asked Tony over the phone. By now he knew Tony’s normal schedule and always knew when to call.

“Same thing he always does,” Tony replied. “You think he would get creative.”

“What do you mean by creative?”

“I don’t know. But if I was blackmailing an extremely rich person I’d ask for a tank or a lifetime pass to Disney or something.”

Steve laughed. “Do those even exist?”

“Tanks? Yeah, I would expect a captain of the U.S. military to know that.”

“Hahaha, very funny.” Steve reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. “I know I’m gonna have to let you go sometime soon.”

“Really what makes you say that?” Tony replied.

“Because when I called you said you had a last minute meeting in five minutes.” Steve walked into the living room and tossed the second beer to Bucky who was sitting on the couch.

“I can miss a meeting.”

“Is that Stark,” Bucky asked. “Tell him to tell his assistant I said hi.”

“Bucky says to tell your assistant hi.” Steve told Tony as he flopped onto the couch besides Bucky.

“Ok” Tony said.

-

Tony got up from his desk and poked his head out the door.

“Clint,” Clint looked up from his desk. “Bucky says hi.”

Clint stared confused. “I don’t know who Bucky is but tell him I said hi.”

“Okay.” He went back into his office and out the phone to his ear. “Tell Bucky Clint says hi.”

-

“Okay.” Steve said. “Clint says hi.”  
“Wait,” said Bucky. “I thought Chavez was his assistant?”

“No, Chavez is his bodyguard.”

“That makes more sense.” 

“Are we still talking, or do I have to hang up?” Tony said through the phone.

“Well you probably should since you have that meeting.” Steve replied.

“Like I said, I can miss a meeting.”

“No you can’t. And even if you could Pepper would kill you for it.” 

“You're probably right. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” Steve ended the call.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Bucky said as he effortlessly twisted the top of his beer off with his metal arm.

“You're just jealous that you’re single,” Steve replied as he took a sip of his own beer.

“And yet you're still here with me drinking beer at twelve thirty.” Steve laughed.

-

“Thanks for the ride Harry,” Peter said as he was getting out of the limo.

“No problem Pete,” Harry Osbourne replied. “See you at school.”

“See ya.” He closed the door and the limo pulled away.

Peter walked into Stark tower and then into the elevator. "Good day Mr. Parker." Said JARVIS. 

"Hey JARVIS." Peter replied.

Peter Parker-Stark was the biological son of Tony Stark and Mary Parker. During Tony’s playboy years he had a one night stand with May Parker. Nine months later Peter was born but Tony had no idea he existed, until Peter was two and his mom died and he was left with no family. One DNA test later he was handed off to Tony Stark. Well one DNA test and a very angry meeting with Tony’s decision board. They ultimately decided that the world finding out that Tony had conceived an illegitimate child when Tony was twenty three was better than Ultron conceiving a child at 15. So Tony was allowed to keep his company and Peter.

The elevator opened up for Peter. He heard voices.inside the penthouse apartment. It was one which meant his dad was probably at a meeting. So if there were voices that could only mean one thing. Steve was home.

Steve must have heard the elevator, or JARVIS told him he had arrived, because the talking stopped. Peter walked into the living room where Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch. Steve looked up at Peter and smiled.

“Hey Peter,” Steve said as he got up.

Peter did something of a mock salute. “Permission to hug sir.” Peter said.

Steve did the mock salute back. “Permission granted soldier,” Peter ran up to Steve and gave him a hug. “Did you miss me buddy?”

“Yeah, Dad’s a horrible cook.” Peter replied as he pulled back from the hug.

Steve laughed. “You survived that though. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

Peter shrugged. “Not much. Mostly the same thing. Can I go to my room? I still have homework to finish for tomorrow.”

“Of course you can.”

Peter begins to walk towards his room. “Hey Bucky.”

“Hey kid,” Bucky replies high-fiving Peter before he leaves the room. “He’s a good kid.”

-

“I’m literally outside the classroom.” Vision tells Wanda through the phone. They had been talking for hours, but they had to stop soon since Wanda had work and Vision had class in less than five minutes.

“We still have time.” She replied.

“I don’t want to make you late.”

“I’m not going to be late. Besides is it wrong that I want to speak to you for another five minutes?”

“Vizh, get off the phone,” his friend, Jane Foster, said. “Class is about to start.”

“I’ll listen to the girl that I can hear through the phone,” Wanda said. “and leave you to your learning.”

“I’ll call you later, okay?” Vision said.

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” He ended the call just as the teacher walked into the classroom.

-

Wanda entered the club with five minutes to spare. All the other girls were on stage all in warm up clothes, practicing and talking. The girls from her changing room were all in one section. She went over to join them.

“I still say that he’s going to propose,” Bobbi said. “That’s what happens when guys get all weird.”

“Really?” Patricia said. “Cause, I always saw Matt as the kind of guy with commitment issues.”

“Patsy!” Angel said.

“I think he’s just got a lot on his mind with the case and all,” Natasha said. “Besides we’ve only been dating for a year and a half. To him that would be too soon. It's too soon for me also.”

“Lance proposed to me after we’d been together a year.” Bobbi replied. At this point Wanda had joined them on stage stretching before hand.

“And look how that turned,” Jean said, clearly trying to let Bobbi hear. The look on her face made Wanda want to punch her. “Besides maybe Matt’s going to break up with you Nat. Maybe your fancy lawyer got tired of being with such a whore.” 

Every girl on the stage froze. Wanda stared in shock. The fact that she had to work with such a bitch made her blood boil. The fact that Nat hadn’t ripped the girl’s arm from its socket surprised her. But Natasha didn’t even look at Jean. Just continued practicing. Jean, clearly unhappy that she hadn’t gotten under Natasha’s skin, got off the stage and headed through the door backstage.

“Why didn’t you rip her hair out of her head?” Wanda asked Natasha. Nobody else bothered to ask.

“Because I’d get fired,” Natasha replied, turning to Wanda. “Besides I’ve learned not to give the Phoenix a bigger flame than she already has. One day she’ll burn herself out.”

“One thing you need to know is that she can’t shut her mouth,” Angel said “She can say something nice with no problem, but her mouth also has no filter.”

“She’s a bitch.” Janet said. “That’s all there really is to say.” They were all silent for a few moments nothing left on the subject.

“So,” Patricia said. “besides Nat, who else is having boy troubles?”

“Not troubles,” Wanda began. “but I think I went on a date.”

“You think you went on a date?” Janet said.

“I’m not sure, but we went for coffee and we talked. It was nice.” Wanda replied.

“Did he pay for the coffee?” Bobbi asked.

“Yes.” Wanda said.

“Then it was a date.” Bobbi said smirking.

“Why does that make it a date?”

“It just does.” Bobbie said.

“That’s not true,” Patricia said. “What makes it a date is how long he waits to call afterwards. How long did it take?”

“I don’t know, like five minutes.”

“Yup, date.” Patricia said.

“So what’s this date’s name?” Natasha asked.

It was then that the door opened. The girls stopped talking and practicing. In walked one of Ultron’s lackey’s. He had so many that the girls had lost count. What was really disturbing is that they all looked alike.

“Ultron will not be here today. He had important business to take care of.” The man said. His voice was creepy and robotic. “You are to continue as you normally would if he were here. Is that understood?” All the girls nodded. “Good. Mr. Hammer will be by in a few minutes to give you the stage schedule and watch over you girls for the night.” With that the man walked out the door.

“You better watch out Wanda,” All the girls turned. Jean was leaning in the backstage doorway. “Without Ultron here to favor you, you’re gonna have to work as hard as the rest of us. You can’t spend the rest of your time here being the last dance on stage.” Jean smirked and walked backstage.

“What does she mean by favoring me?” Wanda asked. None of the girls answered. They all seemed nervous. Apparently whoever Mr. Hammer was, he must be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry that I don't like Jean Grey.


	6. College Friends and Warnings

“Alright ladies,” Justin Hammer, the man in charge for the night, said. “You know the drill. I’m going to put the stage schedule right up here. As well as the girls who give the lap dances. When you're not on stage you’re either working the floor or getting ready. The only girl who doesn’t have to work the floor is the last girl on stage. I don’t know why I need to go over this.” He placed the paper up front and left.

“He doesn’t seem that bad,” Wanda said as she turned back to her mirror. “You guys seemed really worried when Ultron’s lackey mentioned him.”

“Its not him we were worried about,” Natasha replies applying her lipstick. “Ultron’s rarely gone. Which means something bad for us.”

“What does that mean?” Wanda asked.

“Don’t know. But when he wants us to know it will be extremely obvious.” Natasha replied.

It was then that Jean leaned over Wanda’s shoulder staring at her through the mirror. “Guess your not as favored as you think,” she said. “I’ve got last spot and you have to work the floor.”

“Fuck off Jean,” Natasha said. Jean walked off a little bounce in her step.

“I thought you said not to feed the flame?” Wanda asked.

“I did, but sometimes I just really need to tell her to go fuck herself.”

-

“So who was this mystery person you were on the phone with before class,” Jane handed Vision a beer as she sat down on the bed beside Thor. “Was it a lady?”

“Vizh finally got himself a girlfriend?” Darcy said.

“About damn time,” Thor said, taking a sip of his own beer. “We all were taking bets on when you were gonna find someone.”

“Thor!” Doreen said. She bit the cap on her beer bottle off with her teeth. “We were not.”

“You weren’t but I was.” Nancy said. “So where Fitz, Simmons and Mack.”

“So all my friends except Doreen were placing bets on my love life?” Vision said. “Great.”

“Hey I wasn’t.” Jane said. “Neither was Daisy.”

“Yeah, but that’s because she’s always out with Ward.” Thor said. “She wasn’t around when we were placing the bets. She would have if she had known.”

It was then that Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson, and Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie walked in through the studio apartment door.

“Sorry it took so long,” Leo stomped the snow off his boots. “Professor Weaver kept us late.”

“That explains why you three are late, but why is Daisy here and not necking her boyfriend?” Darcy said.

“Because he is no longer my boyfriend.” Daisy said angrily. She stormed over to the fridge. “You got anything stronger than beer Thor?”

“Vodka. Top shelf.” Thor replied. She followed his instructions and got the drink, not bothering to grab a glass.

“What happened with Ward?” Vision asked. Leo, Jemma and Mack had taken their usual spots as Daisy leaned against the wall sadly.

“What made you finally snap?” Jemma asked.

“Well I go over to his apartment,” She took a large gulp of Vodka and continued. “I open the door with the key he gave me, and there he was. On the couch. Screwing Kara Palamas.”

“That’s rough,” Mack said. “You want me to punch him later?”

“No,” Daisy replied. She walked towards the bed and flopped on it face first, Jane and Thor moving aside for her. “I’m so sad. Someone make my awful love life seem great. Vizh tell me about yours.”

“Actually Vizh has a girlfriend,” Darcy said. “So his love life is better than yours.”

“Vizh has a girlfriend!” Daisy jumped right up, all sadness completely forgotten. She moved herself to face Vision. “Tell me everything! Where did you meet? Where was your first date? Have you kissed her? What does she look like? What’s her name?”

“God Daisy, let him get a word in.” Nancy said.

“Her name is Wanda,” Vision said. “And she is not my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, she’s just a girl you didn’t hang up on till the second class started.” Jane said smirking.

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Jemma said. She was always a sucker for romantics.

“Mmhmm, and the only reason he would hand up on her was because he didn’t want her to be late for something.”

“She would have been late for work. If she was she would have gotten in trouble.” Vision tried, and failed, to defend himself.

“Did you take her on a date?” Doreen asked.

“No. I mean we went out for coffee, but it wasn’t a date.”

“And let me guess. Being the perfect gentleman you paid for it and then called her afterwards.” Leo said.

“A conversation that Jane tells us didn’t end till class started.” Thor said.

“I’m leaving.” Vision picked up his bag beside him and stood up to leave.

“You do like her! It was a date!” Daisy practically screamed.

“Bye guys.” With that Vision was out the door.

“Great,” Daisy said. “Now all I have to do is complain about Grant.”

-

Wanda got the last dollar out of her bra and began counting the money. Jean made it seem like the floor was a thing of nightmares. To her it felt like the stage without a pole and she had to change places between songs. She was glad she wasn’t one of the girls who had to do the lap dance’s. She had a feeling the guys got a little too grabby in there. Well at least more grabby than the floor.

After she finished counting her money she split it into two piles. The 60% for herself, and the 40% for Ultron. She sighed. She’d be taking home almost 1000 dollars tonight if she didn’t have to give Ultron almost half. But she had a feeling that he would know if she wasn’t giving him the full amount. She placed her cut in her bag and his cut in one of the envelopes she brought. She really needed better places to put her money.

“You survived the floor,” Wanda looked up. Jean stood there pulling money out of her costume. “I honestly thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“I’m not made of glass,” Wanda said. “I can survive dancing on something other than a stage.”

“Guess I see why he favors you.” Jean stepped closer to Wanda. They were the only two in the dressing room and it made her uncomfortable.

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Wanda was honest. Jean had been saying that Ultron was favoring her. It was getting annoying.

Jean smirked. “You don’t get it? On your first night you worked the last spot on the stage. Everyone else when they start working here, starts off in the back giving lap dances. Or your first choice for being pulled into the Champagne rooms. Your second night you only had to work the floor.” Jean was backing Wanda into the wall. “Plus I saw you while you were paying him. You honestly think he gives money back if you miscount. Honey he’s favoring you.” Wanda was against the wall at this point. “You may think that’s a good thing sweetheart, but the last girl he favored…..well let’s just say that no one’s seen Alkhema in a while.” 

Wanda could barely breathe. Blood pounded through her ears. Why was Jean telling her this. She didn’t even hear what she said as she left the locker room. She needed to get out of here. She grabbed her things as quickly as possible shaking the entire time. She quickly gave one of Ultron's’ lackeys the money in the envelope and left out the door and into her car as quickly as possible. She sat in her for at least ten minutes.

It was only her second day and each day she left she was jumpy, nervous and scared beyond belief. Only tonight Vision wasn’t there to help her get rid of the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this is an evil strip club. The average real life strip club only charges the dancers 10% of their earnings. I know because I researched things. But since the strip club is evil they charge more. Curse you Ultron for overcharging theses hardworking strippers!


	7. Phone Calls and Stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long. I get really distracted and then went on vacation without my laptop. Plus the motel had shitty wi-fi so no update from my phone that I normally do without my laptop. This chapter is also super quick. The next one will be longer. I promise.

Janet woke up to the sound of her baby girl crying. She rushed to calm Hope down. She changed her and fed her, and after a few minutes of rocking had calmed down.

“There’s my sweet baby girl.” Janet nuzzled her face with Hope’s and she giggled. There was a dull thud in the background to signal the sound of the mail arriving. “Let’s go see what we have today.” Hope cooed as her mother took her to get the mail.

Janet began going through the mail, rather difficulty with Hope in her arms. It seemed like normal stuff until she got to one unfamiliar bill. She stared at it for a moment when realization hit her. “Mommy’s going to have to put you down right now.” She placed Hope in her play pen filled with toys. She grabbed at the the bumblebee rattle and started shaking it.

Janet grabbed her phone off the kitchen table. She searched through her contacts, finally finding the number. She reluctantly pressed the call button. It rang twice before it was answered. 

“Hello?” Janet’s ex-husband, Hank Pym, said.

“We need to talk.” Janet said. “About the bill you sent me.”

There was a pause before Hank answered her. “I’m rather busy today. I’ll meet you at your apartment tomorrow to discuss it.”

Janet sighed. She couldn’t get him to come over when she wanted to ever. It was always on his terms. “Fine,” She replied. “Does noon work?”

“Yes, yes it does,” He replied. He always sounded smug. “See you then Jan.” She wanted to crush the phone when hanging up.

-

“So what days do you work at the bar?” Wanda asked. She was lying on her bed in her apartment. She felt like a teenager again. Lying on her stomach with her phone glued to her ear talking to a boy. Only this time there weren’t the sounds of bombs interrupting her call.

“Just on Thursday.” He replied.

“Why?”

“Its the only day I don’t have class.”

“That’s weird. Taking classes on a weekend then having a day off in the week.”

“I stretched my classes out to far the first two years.”

“So you're making up for lost time?”

“Actually I’m piling up the credits so I can graduate in four years.”

“The first time we talked you said you were 25.”

“I am.”

“Wouldn’t that mean you graduated in eight?”

“I may have taken a few years off.”

“You took four years off of school. You. The science major who basically will kill anyone who gets in the way of him being late for school.”

“First of all I have yet to kill someone for that, which I’m proud to say. Secondly I was in England during those four years. Dad didn’t let it be an option till I came back.”

“You were also extremely lazy weren’t you.”

“That too.” She smiled imagining him in England visiting Buckingham palace and the like.

“Tell me about England.”

“Its not as impressive as you would think.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“Well most of the time, it's raining and cold.”

“Its winter of course its like that. Or in this case snowing.”

“Yes but it's like that even in the summer.”

“You don’t have summer in England?”

“We have it. Just not often. But when it is it gets really hot. You're practically dying.”

“That’s because the English are cold blooded.”

“Hey that is a secret only known to the English natives. Who told you?”

“I guessed. Your secrets out now!”

“Well I’m technically not English.”

“You just grew up in England and have an English accent and use Celsius.”

“Doesn’t Sokovia use Celsius?”

“Yes but we can adjust. Because we’re warm-blooded.”

She heard his laugh through the phone. She loved making him laugh.

-

“So that night off you have,” Vision said. “Do you want to spend it with me?”

“Are you asking me out?” Wanda replied.

“Maybe.”

“Don’t you have class?”

“Just one and it's only for an hour. I normally hang out with my friends afterwards so you could come with.”

“So its a group date?”

“If you want it to be.”

“I would love to.”

“Great.”

“Great.”

Vision heard the door to the penthouse open. His dad was home. He really didn’t want to be on the phone with Wanda with him in the house.

“Hey I’ve gotta go.”

“Okay. I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“See you then.”  
“Bye.”

“Bye.”


	8. Clint and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure gay sex. This is also my first time writing smut, so I could really use the feedback.

Bucky stepped into Josie's bar. He really needed to wash away his day in alcohol and maybe a warm body. Training the newest recruits was always hard work but scaring the crap out of them was always fun.

“Hey Josie,” He said as he took a seat at the bar.

“Hey James,” Josie replied. “Your usual?”

“Yup.” Josie slid him a mug of beer. He drank it easily.

Clint Barton walked in wearing jeans, a grey shirt and a black jacket with purple lines along the seams. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He sat next to Bucky.

“Whiskey on the rox,” Clint says. He sounds exhausted. Josie makes it and slides it to him. “Make it a double.”

“Rough day?” Bucky asks. He’s already halfway through his beer and Clint had just downed his whiskey.

“That obvious.” Josey has passed him his second one but he doesn’t touch it yet. Clint turned to look at Bucky. “Your James right? Steve’s friend.”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “But most people call me Bucky.”

“Weren’t you the one hitting on me through Tony and Steve?”

“I was not hitting on you. I was telling Tony to tell his assistant and I thought Chavez was his assistant.”

“Chavez is his bodyguard.”

“Everything started to make more sense when Steve told me that.”

“I’m slightly offended at that.”

“Yeah but which one of you would win in a fight?”

Clint takes a sip of his second whiskey. “Fair point.”

Bucky takes a sip of his beer. “So what’s Stark got you drinking about?”

“He spreads his stress around whenever his brother comes to town.”

“He should have Chavez take him out.”

“She said that to me earlier.”

“What’d you say.”

“‘America no! Not till Tony says it's okay.’”

Bucky laughed. “That girl really wants to punch something doesn’t she.”

“I think she just wants to punch Ultron. Either way someone’s getting punched.”

Bucky downed the rest of his beer. He was definitely leaving with a warm body tonight. And that someone was the personal assistant of his best friends boyfriend who seemed to be able to spit out one liners.

“You want to get out of here?” Bucky asked.

Clint stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be considering his offer. After a moment Clint downed the remainder of his whiskey. He reached into his pocket and slapped some cash on the bar. “Yeah. Lets go.”

-

Clint’s head slammed against the door to Bucky’s apartment, but he was too aroused to notice the small amount of pain. Bucky began kissing his neck with the occasional bites thrown in between and Clint was about to explode from arousal.

Bucky made his way up to Clint's’ lips and the kissed them with a mix of passion and roughness. Clint moaned as Bucky bit his lip. He made his way back to Clint’s neck. He then lifted Clint's legs around his waist, so that the only thing holding him up were Bucky’s arms and the door. It turned Clint on even more. Clint quickly unwrapped his arms from Bucky's neck long enough to shed his jacket.

Returning to his lips Bucky began to walk them to the bedroom, with a coordination that Clint was sure was superhuman. They somehow made it inside without tripping or falling. Bucky placed Clint’s feet back on the floor. He shed his jacket and shirt in only a matter of seconds.

Clint couldn’t help but stare at his chest. Chiseled to perfection and covered in various battle scars. The most obvious being the one that attached the metal arm to his left shoulder. He could barely keep himself still. He removed his own shirt and let his hands and mouth run over Bucky.

Bucky let out a deep moan, as Clint’s tongue began to pay attention came to the spot where metal met skin. Apparently that area was highly sensitive.

“You like that don’t you big guy,” Clint whispered quickly before returning his attention to the area. He pushed his clothed cock up against Bucky’s causing the bigger man to let out another deep groan. The sound went straight to Clint’s erection making it even more painfully hard against the tight fabric.

Apparently that was enough for Bucky as he pushed Clint off of him and on to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks while unbuckling his belt. Clint looked up and down at the man standing over him. God did he have a good view.

Bucky then climbed on top of him and began biting his hard enough to leave bruises. Clint was completely okay with that. He could feel him taking off his pants so that they were both in their underwear and nothing else.

“As much as I’m enjoying the view,” Clint said as he lifted himself onto his elbows. “But I think we can speed things up a little.”

Bucky gave him a smirk as he climbed onto the bed. “You have quite the mouth on you Barton,” He said as he stopped moving. He sat on the side of Clint, his crotch inches from his face. “I think we can put it to better use.” He grabbed at the back of Clint’s hair and closing the remaining inches between his face and Bucky’s clothed cock.

“Now we’re talking.” Clint began to mouth at the clothed cock eliciting several obscene moans from Bucky. 

If he could get that from mouthing it, what could he get from sucking it. Clint decided to find out. He reached to lower the boxers down, Bucky moving his legs to fully remove them so that he was entirely naked. Clint took hold of the dick pumping it a few time, the moans started coming from Bucky's mouth again only lower. He began to lick at the head. His tongue decided to explore the rest and began licking up and down the cock getting harder every second. Clint made his way to the top and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

Bucky gasped. He moved his hips slightly forward trying to keep himself in control. Clint began to take more of him in. He moved his head back and forth getting more sounds out of the other man. He began to take the cock deeper as he moved back and forth. He was suddenly pulled off of Bucky's cock with a slightly hard tug. His face was now level with Bucky’s.

“If you want this to go farther,” Bucky said. “You’ll have to stop doing that.” He pulled Clint in for a dirty kiss. They began to grope at one another, Bucky’s hand eventually making its way to Clint’s ass. Clint quickly removed his underwear so that they were finally both entirely naked. He felt Bucky leave him for a moment and accidentally let a whimper escape his lips. “Relax, I’m just looking for the lube.” Bucky began rummaging through the drawers on the bedside table, eventually finding a small bottle of lube. “There we are.” He made his way closely back to Clint and began leaving bites all over his neck before kissing him again. He opened the bottle of lube and was about to coat his right hand when Clint stopped him.

“Use the metal one,” He said. Bucky stared at him for a moment before switching hands and coating the metal fingers. Clint couldn’t help. He was curious as to what it would be like. Also the metal arm was kind of sexy.

Bucky’s hand made his way to Clint’s entrance, slowly entering one finger. Clint felt a mix of pleasure and pain as Bucky opened him. He eventually felt a second finger enter him. Then a third. He was so close, but the fingers weren’t enough.

“I-I-I need,” Clint panted. “I need-”

“What do you need baby,” Bucky said fingers still moving inside of Clint. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Oh god, Clint thought. “I need you to fuck me,” He finally spoke, voice barely wavering. Barely. “I want you take that large cock of yours and pound me into the mattress. I need you to be fucked so good that nothing else will satisfy.”

“Fuck,” Bucky pulled his fingers out and began to lube up his cock. He pushed Clint from his knees onto his back Clint’s legs spreading open naturally. He positioned his cock at Clint’s entrance. “You ready?” Clint nodded. He entered slowly.

“Oh god,” Clint said aloud this time. Bucky was slowly stretching him open. He only stopped when his hips we’re touching Clint’s. He allowed Clint a moment to adjust. After a few moments he nodded his head for Bucky to move. 

He started out almost tortuously slow. But he began to speed up. He adjusted his hips and Clint cried out as he apparently had found his prostate. Bucky continued at the angle, lowering the rest of his body down to lie on Clint’s, still pounding into him harder and harder. Bucky, once again, began biting into Clint.

“You have, some form of biting fetish,” Clint had barely gotten out the words as he was being pounded into so hard he was lucky to get anything out. He was so close. Bucky then bit into his ear and he came, causing cum to cover his stomach and part of chest.

Bucky pounded into him a few more times before finally coming inside of him. The two stayed together for a few moments, catching their breath. Bucky eventually pulled out. Clint moaned at the loss. Bucky got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. When he came back he had a wash cloth and began cleaning both of them. When he was done, he laid on the bed beside Clint.

They both passed out almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. School started again, then my laptop was killed by an ice pack, and I don't like the chromebooks the school assigned us. They have tiny screens!


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finally got this done. I have also discovered the secret to writing. It has to be cold in my room. Can't write if its too hot.

Clint woke to the sound of his phone blaring ACDC. Which meant that Tony was calling. An exhausted moan escaped his mouth as he placed the pillow over his ears, attempting to block out the sound.

“Are you gonna answer your phone, or should I embarrass whoever is on the other end,” Clint startled at the voice. Last night came back to him as he removed the pillow from his head. There was Bucky wrapped in nothing but a towel. Clint couldn’t help but stare for a moment before getting out a reply.

“Where is my phone?” Bucky looked around the room for a minute, before finding Clint’s pants and tossing them to him. He grabbed them. Inside one of the pockets was his phone. “Thanks.” He answered the phone.

“Clint you're not here with a cup of coffee for me,” Tony said. “You know the one you get me every morning?”

“I never bring you coffee,” Clint replied. He began to look around the room for the rest of his clothes. He could find everything but his shirt, which meant it was probably in the other room.

“So I’m not in an alternate universe where you're late for the first time ever?” Tony said.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Good.” They hung up a Clint began scampering quickly for his clothes.

His underwear and socks were three feet from the bed. He put them on quickly, followed by his pants. Then ran into the other room, hoping to find his shirt and jacket. But he stopped the second he got in the other room. Bucky was right in front of him holding his shirt and jacket. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, that hung loosely off his body. Underwear was clearly a piece not required for this ensemble.

“I take it you have to leave.” Clint took the shirt from him and threw it over his head.

“Yeah,” He said somewhat breathless. He saw his shoes by the door and quickly grabbed them. “Work, never been late. Still have to put on some decent clothes that aren’t from last night.”

“I see.” The smirk on Bucky’s face drove Clint a little crazy. God was he cute. He wanted to see him again.

“So, do I call you, or was this a one time thing?” He asked.

“That depends.” Bucky was then backing Clint into the wall, and began massaging his cock through his jeans. “How’d you like it?”

Their heads moved towards each other ending in a passionate kiss. It was hot and they were both beginning to become extremely hot. Clint more so due to the hand on his crotch. Bucky left his lips and moved towards his neck.

“You keep going for the neck,” Clint said breathlessly. “You and your freaking ki-oh.”

“You love it.” Bucky replied. God was he right. But Clint had to stop. He grabbed the sides of Bucky’s face and removed him from his neck, so that they were eye level with each other.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you're doing.” It didn’t come out as serious as he wanted it to. Stupid sex hormones going around in his head.

“And what is it that I’m trying to do exactly?” Bucky’s voice was pure sex in that moment. Clint cursed Tony and all he stood for in his head.

“You, are trying to seduce me, into climbing back into bed with you for round two.” Clint gave a little payback by rubbing his hands over his chest, giving special attention to the side with the metal arm. He could practically see Bucky shiver with want.

“Was it working?” His hand put even more pressure on the other man’s cock.

“God yes.” Clint didn’t even try to hold back the extreme amount of want in his voice.

“Good.” His lips were back on his throat, only this time he added bites. Same as he did last night.

“You-you do that to all the people you take home at night?” Oh god. This just felt to damn good.

“Only the really good one’s.” The short break from the bites did nothing to lower Clint’s want, but the nagging reminder in the back of his head about work went through his head. He grabbed Bucky from his neck and gave him one more kiss on the lips.

“We’ll continue this tonight.” With that he walked out the door and left.

-

Clint arrives at Stark tower with five minutes to spare coffee in hand. He had decided to grab Tony coffee to make up for being late. Granted his hair is still wet and he hadn’t eaten any breakfast, but he made it to work on time. He steps into the elevator and presses for the top floor. 

He reaches the top floor, which consisted of only a few rooms. The largest of which was Tony Stark’s office. He stopped at his desk to quickly sort through the paperwork that had been dropped off. He grabbed the one’s that were the most urgent and walked into Tony’s office. Tony sat at the desk on his computer. He was either working on something for the next board meeting or working out the blueprints for some invention. Clint didn’t really understand a lot of the techno babble behind it all.

“Your coffee, Mr.Stark.” Clint put the cup on the desk and Tony looked up and grabbed it.

“Okay,” Tony said. “Are you sure I didn’t wake up in a freaky alternate universe?” He sips the coffee. “Yup definitely in an alternate universe.”

“What’s making you say that?” Clint said. He looked over the paperwork in his hands one more time to make sure he grabbed the right stuff.

“Well you're late, which never happens. You brought me coffee, and it was actually good coffee. And Peter told me he has a girlfriend this morning.”

“Well here’s something else that will make you question your reality. According to Pepper the companies stock prices are up in China.”

Tony nearly spit out his coffee. “What?”

“See for yourself.” He handed Tony the paperwork.

“Wow.” He flipped through the paper in shock. “I thought they hated me over there. I mean the numbers aren’t record breaking but they’re the highest the companies had over there.”

“Does that mean I’m getting a raise?” Clint joked.

“Maybe.” Tony had a grin on his face. Whenever something like this happened, it would put the board in a good mood. Therefore it put Tony in a good mood, which normally put a good mood on the company. It also meant Clint got a raise.

“So Peter’s got a girlfriend now.” Clint asked.

“You were late so you don’t get to ask about my personal life.” Tony set the papers down and walked to the front of the desk. “But I get to ask about yours. I’m going to assume that you had a fun night with whoever took you home.”

Clint blushed. “What makes you say that someone took me home?”

“Well you were late, so that means you weren’t next to your alarm. So that means you were at someone else’s. You also said you would be here in an hour. I know for a fact that you can get ready and be here in half that. Also it took you longer than normal to answer the phone so I’m going to assume you didn’t know where it was and had to find it.”

“Wow. Your good.”

“Not really. I just figured it out from the trail of hickeys on your neck.” Clint covered half his neck as Tony smirked. “Wrong side.” Clint switched his hands, the blush returning to his face.

“Well I’m going to leave incredibly embarrassed now.” Clint then started walking out of the office.

“Awww. Come on, you’ve caught me with worse.” Tony shouted mid laugh.

“Don’t remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that nothing really happens in this chapter.


	10. Nelson and Murdock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I had to get some stuff out there, to establish things for future chapters.

Natasha walked through the front door of Nelson and Murdock. She had brought lunch for Matt, Karen and Foggy from a Shawarma place a few blocks away.

“Hey Karen.” She said. Karen was looking over boxes of paperwork, searching for something to help with the case.

“Hey Nat.” She hadn’t even look up, an intense look of concentration on her face. “Matt and Foggy are in the other room.”

The other room was a small room with one large table in in it. Matt and Foggy both had their own rooms to put their stuff in the office, but they mostly either used the extra room to do their work.

“I figured. I also brought lunch.” Karen actually almost looked up at the sound of the word, but still mostly concentrated on the box of files.

“Gotcha. I’ll join you guys as soon as I finish this box.” Nat nodded and walked into the other room.

"Did we check the workers contracts?" Foggy asked.

"I checked them last night. Three times." Matt replied. They were working on a case and it was tough. Matt had spent the last few nights staying up late working on it. She could tell it was stressing him out.

“You guys look through enough papers to stop for lunch.” Nat said. Foggy and Matt both turned towards her.

“What did you get?” Foggy asked.

“I stopped at that Shwarma place.” She replied. She sat down in one of the empty chairs next to Matt and began passing out the food.

“Did you get-”

“Yes I got it.” She handed Foggy his food and sat back in the seat.

“I love your girlfriend,” Foggy said to Matt.

“I love my girlfriend too,” Matt replied.

“You better,” She said and kissed him on the cheek. Karen walked in half a second later.

“Okay, I have found nothing,” She said. Foggy handed her, her food as she sat down. “I have looked through at least a hundred files and I can find none of these workers contracts.”

“Maybe they ‘forgot’ to transfer them to us.” Matt replied. He hadn’t touched any of his food.

“Shouldn’t that be evidence enough that they’re clearly in the wrong?” Foggy asked.

“Not if they have the contracts. They’ll think we’re using fake evidence.” Matt said. He searched through the papers, searching for something.

“Matt honey, you need to eat something,” Nat said. “Every time you get wrapped up in a case you forget to take care of yourself.”

“And then you pass out.” Karen said.

“You should have seen him during finals weeks in college.” Foggy said. Matt ignored them and continued going through the paperwork.

Nat scooted closer and put her arm on his. She whispered something in his ear. He immediately stopped going through the papers and started eating his food.

Foggy looked straight at her. “What do you say to him to get him to obey your every whim.”

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

-

Janet walked into the club a pair of sunglasses on her face. She was the last to arrive and had barely made it in time.

“Jan you do realize the sun is about to go down right?” Nat asked as she stretched.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jan replied.

She walked past the stage and walked into the back hallway. She went into dressing room one and placed her things on the bench, and pulled out her make-up bag. She sat down at one of the dressing room mirrors and took off her sunglasses. She then took out her cover-up and began applying it to her black eye.


	11. Last one.

Okay guys. I am really sorry about this, but I am not gonna be updating this anymore. It has nothing to do with not liking it, or growing bored with it, and I swear I haven't left the Marvel fandom. But while I was writing the chapter I was gonna originally post, I realized that I could see this as something I would want to turn into a published work. It's still gonna stay up, in case anyone wants to read it, but it won't be updated again. I'm very sorry about waiting so long to post this and inform you guys. I love all of you who have supported this work and have enjoyed it. I'm sorry if this was keeping you on the edge of your seat though. I'm also sorry again. I keep apologizing. Okay it's time to stop. Maybe one day you'll read this story in its entirety when it's a book that is under my real name and has a cover and stuff. Hopefully it isn't horribly written. I love you all! Bye.


End file.
